<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Girl by Firerocket123456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220204">Our Little Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456'>Firerocket123456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy and Jake are parents, Dessert knowledge, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Head Injury, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is a Sergeant, and Amy is a Lieutenant</p>
<p> <br/>With Jake away on a week-long stakeout, it’s just Amy and their three-year-old daughter, Daisy Santiago-Peralta</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago &amp; Everyone, Amy Santiago &amp; Family, Charles Boyle &amp; Amy Santiago, Charles Boyle &amp; Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti &amp; Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta &amp; Everyone, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Ray Holt &amp; Amy Santiago, Ray Holt &amp; Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz &amp; Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz &amp; Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz &amp; Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Sharon Jeffords/Terry Jeffords, Terry Jeffords &amp; Amy Santiago, Terry Jeffords &amp; Jake Peralta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sleep Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you enjoy this!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NINE-NINE!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy was sleeping peacefully, as she waited patiently for Jake to return from his week-long stakeout, but at the moment, it was just her and their daughter, Daisy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy had just got to the good part of her dream, when she heard faint sobbing coming from Daisy’s bedroom</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was really mad that her dream had come to an end early, but there was no reason to be mad at her daughter, who needed her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy then got out of bed, and left the master bedroom, and walked over to Daisy’s bedroom</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened the door and was heartbroken to see her daughter sitting up in bed, with tears running down her cheeks</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You okay, sweetie?“ Amy asked as she walked over to Daisy’s bed and crouched down beside her </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mommy!“ Daisy replied sadly as she sniffed</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Don’t cry, honeybear.“ Amy cooed as she got some tissues from the bedside table and wiped a few tears away from Daisy’s face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What’s wrong, baby?“ Amy asked softly as she wiped a few of Daisy’s tears away with her thumb </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bad dream, Mommy.“ Daisy responded as she whined</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What happened?“ Amy then questioned </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I dreamt I was Mufasa, and that Scar killed me during the stampede.“ Daisy explained </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Awww, honey,“ Amy cooed as she lifted her daughter out of bed and began to sway side to side </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It was just a dream.“ she added as she began to rock Daisy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy whined in response as Amy pressed her lips to her cheek </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s okay, sweetie, Mommy’s here,“ Amy cooed as she continued to sway side to side whilst bouncing her child</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Everything’s gonna be okay, shhh, shhh.“ she added as she kissed Daisy’s forehead</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy mumbled as her little fist grabbed hold of Amy’s light blue tank top</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy smiled as she pressed her lips to the crown of Daisy’s head </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I think it’s best if you go back to sleep, Dee-Dee.“ Amy said a few minutes later after she could tell Daisy had felt completely relaxed as she was in her mother’s arms</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I don’t want to, Mommy!“ Daisy whined in protest</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You can sleep with me if you want to, baby.“ Amy then said as she bounced Daisy back up</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mommy and Daddy’s bed?“ Daisy replied with a smile </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy chuckled in response</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She remembers the days of when she and her seven brothers would always be so happy when they got the chance to sleep in the ”big bed“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah. Mommy and Daddy’s bed.“ Amy responded with a smile </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yay!“ Daisy cheered</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy chuckled in response </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Can Arma come?“ Daisy then asked as Amy tucked her hair behind her ear </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Of course Arma can come. She’s always welcome.“ Amy answered back as she picked up Daisy’s stuffed lion, and handed it to her daughter</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy immediately hugged her favourite stuffed animal and pressed it to Amy’s nose</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy giggled as she pushed Arma away from her face, and ran her finger down her daughter’s nose and did the ’boop‘ noise once she pressed it</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Come on.“ Amy whispered as she carried her Daisy out of her bedroom, with the two of them walking back to the master bedroom </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy then stepped inside and walked over to the bed, gently placing her daughter down</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then climbed into bed herself and kissed Daisy’s nose</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mommy?“ Daisy asked as Amy pulled the duvet over them</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, sweetheart?“ Amy responded as she leaned up to speak to her daughter </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Will Sergeant Daddy ever come back?“ Daisy then asked as Amy smiled at nickname Daisy would normally call Jake, as she would normally call Amy ”Lieutenant Mommy“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes, angel,“ Amy started</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sergeant Daddy will come back at some point. But not until next week.“ she added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ohh,“ Daisy moaned as she cuddled Arma</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I miss him.“ she added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I miss Daddy too,“ Amy replied as Daisy cuddled into her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But before he left for the stakeout, he promised us that he would return ASAP.“ she added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay...“ Daisy said softly as she began to drift off to sleep</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Goodnight, sweetie, I love you.“ Amy whispered as she kissed Daisy’s forehead </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I love you too... Mommy.“ Daisy replied slowly as she fell asleep</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sleep tight, darling,“ Amy whispered as Daisy snuggled into her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sweet dreams.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unexpected Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”Daddy!“ Daisy yelled happily as Amy lowered her down, with her running to her father </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, sweetheart,“ Jake replied as he lifted his three-year-old daughter up, adding a kiss to the cheek </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I missed you so much, monkey.“ he added as he bounced Daisy back up </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Jake receives some news which really annoys him, he is extremely mad until he receives a surprise visit from someone he loves....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoy this!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NINE-NINE!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Peralta, I just wanted to let you know that the shooter that you’ve been tracking down for months, has just turned himself in at the Six-Nine. So The Vulture has him,“ Holt began as he walked over to Jake’s desk, holding paperwork</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But instead of messing around, you can fill out the paperwork, and put it on my desk,“ he added as he placed the paperwork down on Jake’s desk</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Will that be a problem?“ Holt then asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nope.“ Jake lied as he was clearly annoyed, because he was so close to catching the shooter</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost had the exact location of his hideout, and was literally just about to send a squad there and arrest the shooter for good</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay, thanks for letting me know.“ Holt replied as he walked away </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake watched until Holt closed the door</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Damn it!!“ he then yelled as he slammed his fists down on his desk</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Whoa, calm down, Jake, what’s wrong?“ Terry asked as he, Gina, Rosa, and Charles walked over to him </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You know that shooter I was tracking down for almost a year?“ Jake questioned his friends</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uh-huh.“ Gina replied as everyone nodded</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well, he just turned himself in, at the Six-Nine, so now I’ve just wasted 11 months and 27 days of my life!“ Jake added angrily as he punched his desk in rage</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay, okay, calm down, Jake.“ Charles exclaimed as he held his hands out</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Jake did in response was clear his throat</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sorry. Sergeant Jake Peralta,“ Charles added as he felt guilty </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I just wanted to let you know that— —“ he added but paused when he and the rest of the team heard a familiar giggle that everyone adored so much</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turned to the elevator to see Amy walk out, with Daisy beside her hip, whilst holding a pastry box in one hand, and her black leather handbag on her shoulder, as her brown leather boots clip-clopped over to the rest of them</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Daddy!“ Daisy yelled happily as Amy lowered her down, with her running to her father </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, sweetheart,“ Jake replied as he lifted his three-year-old daughter up, adding a kiss to the cheek </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I missed you so much, monkey.“ he added as he bounced Daisy back up </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We missed you too, babe,“ Amy started as she and Jake kissed</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”All Daisy kept saying every night, while you were on the stakeout with Loot, was ”Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?“, ”What’s Daddy doing?“, ”Tell Daddy I love him.“, it’s been a crazy week.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s been a crazy week for us too, right Terry?“ Jake then asked the other Lieutenant</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It sure has, Jake. That guy was tough,“ Terry replied </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nine officers to hold him down and cuff him!“ he added as he chuckled </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Wow. That’s insane.“ Gina exclaimed</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hi, Auntie Gina!“ Daisy said happily as she ran to the brunette and hugged her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hi, baby girl.“ Gina cooed back as she lifted her niece up and kissed her cheek </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina then decided to kiss Daisy’s cheek rapidly and repeatedly</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did, and everyone literally couldn’t stop smiling at Daisy’s giggling, as Gina rocked her up and down </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Please, Auntie Gina, stop!“ Daisy begged as Gina continued pecking Daisy’s cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay, I’ll stop,“ Gina replied as she lowered her niece down</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But only because you said ”please“, and because I love you so much.“ she added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy smiled in response </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hi, Auntie Rosa!“ Daisy then said with a smile as she hugged her favourite evil aunt</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, Daisy!“ Rosa responded as she lifted her niece up with a smile, and a kiss to the cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Did you have a fun morning with Mommy?“ she then asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Lieutenant Mommy and I had lots of fun,“ Daisy replied as everyone chuckled at Daisy’s response </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We built Lego, we baked a chocolate cake, we watched movies.“ she added as she listed all the things she and Amy did over the past week, followed by a few more things</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And we decided to stop by, and maybe have lunch with you?“ Amy then asked Terry who accepted the offer</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Of course. Daisy is always welcome here.“ Terry said as everyone smiled at the sight of Rosa bouncing Daisy back up</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What do you have in the pastry box, Amy?“ Scully asked as he and Hitchcock walked by them whilst holding their mugs of coffee</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”A pie?“ he added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No, you hold a pie from the bottom, she’s holding it from the sides.“ Hitchcock pointed out </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”True,“ Scully replied </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Maybe it’s a chocolate cake?“ he then said</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But there’s no condensation on the bottom.“ Hitchcock responded as he looked underneath the box</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Amy’s holding it lightly, no tensing in the shoulders, which means it’s definitely not a pie, finger spread is each finger a few inches apart, a bit of condensation on top of the box, looks like the box was in the fridge for 4 hours,“ Scully then said after a few seconds of examining </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s a cheesecake.“ Scully and Hitchcock said simultaneously </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It is a cheesecake.“ Amy said slowly</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Damn, Terry finds that impressive!“ Terry exclaimed </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re welcome!“ Scully said as he and Hitchcock both smiled at walked away </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Should they be on MasterChef?“ Daisy asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”For their knowledge about food?“ she added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone laughed </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around 30 minutes later, everyone was eating the cheesecake in the break room while they were on their lunch break </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Peralta, I— — oh, Santiago, I didn’t realise you were working today.“ Holt said as he walked into the break room and seeing Amy next to him </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m not,“ Amy responded as she rubbed Daisy’s back as her daughter cuddled into Terry after sitting on Charles’s lap </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I just stopped by to see Jake since he’s returned from the week-long stakeout with Terry.“ she added </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Right, I see,“ Holt said as he looked at the opened cheesecake box</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Is that cheesecake?” he then asked as he looked the cheesecake with a grin</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes, it is, sir,“ Boyle replied happily</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Brought by Amy and Daisy.“ he added </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hi, Uncle Ray!” Daisy said happily as she waved at Captain Holt</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holt smiled in response, and waved back</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ah, Raymond, there you are,“ Kevin said as he entered the break to see his husband’s presence</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I just stopped by to let you know that I brought tickets for the Orchestra tomorrow night.“ he added as he showed Holt the tickets</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was delighted </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nicely done, Kevin,“ Raymond said with a straight face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I presume you can tell how I’m feeling?“ he then asked his husband </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”My goodness,“ Kevin said as he was shocked, but only Raymond could tell</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’ve never seen you look so happy before.“ he added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And I’ve never seen you look so shocked before,“ Holt replied to his husband </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thank you for stopping by. Enjoy the rest of your day.“ he added </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thank you, Raymond. You— —“ Kevin started but paused at the sight of the cheesecake </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Is that cheesecake?“ he asked, pointing at the dessert </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”My goodness,“ Raymond said as Kevin turned to him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You said that in the same tone as me.“ he added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Do you guys want some?“ Jake asked as he held the two plates which had forks and a napkin on each </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin and Raymond looked at each other</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both nodded in response</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I must say, that cheesecake was delicious,“ Kevin said happily as he wiped his mouth with his napkin</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I must thank the baker for this excellent slice.“ he added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”The bakers was Amy and Daisy.“ Charles said as he gestured over to the mother and daughter</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hi, Uncle Kev!“ Daisy said happily as she waved at Kevin</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hello, Daisy. Thank you for this wonderful, sweet treat, and thank you, Santiago.“ Kevin replied as he waved at his niece </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Our pleasure.“ Amy responded with a smile as she reached over to Terry and took Daisy into her arms</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well, I really must be getting back to the University,“ Kevin said as he put the plate down on the table and got up</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”After all, I do run the Classics department.“ he added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s been a pleasure to see you here, Kevin,“ Holt began as he got up and turned to his husband </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thank you for coming. Enjoy the rest of your day.“ he added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thank you, Raymond,“ Kevin started</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You too.“ he added as they both shook hands</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin then exited the break room and Holt exhaled</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Miss him already.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Uncle Terry!“ Daisy said a few minutes later as she hugged her favourite muscular Uncle </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Daisy, it was nice to see you. I enjoyed every second of it.“ Terry responded as he hugged her niece</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Uncle Charles!“ Daisy said happily as she hugged her favourite crazy Uncle, who smiled back</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Daisy,“ Charles started as he rubbed her back </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I really enjoyed seeing you. Hopefully next time, you cook anything, I’ll be able to help.“ he added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Charles, let go of my daughter.“ Jake said as he stood by desk</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes, Sergeant Peralta.” Charles answered back as he released his niece from his grasp</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Auntie Rosa!“ Daisy said with a smile as she hugged her favourite evil Aunt</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Goodbye, Daisy,“ Rosa started as she kissed Daisy’s forehead </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Next time you come, you could see the knives I have in my desk drawer.“ she teased as Daisy chuckled in response </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Knuckles?“ the three-year-old then offered</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You got it!“ Rosa responded</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy and Rosa then clutches their fists and did an up and down fist bump, then did a normal fist bump, then moved their hands apart as they turned around, then back to each other, then growled as they pretended to cut their throats with knives by using their fists, whilst sticking their tongues out to the sides of their face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/> <br/>”Ugh,“ Amy exclaimed as he had just seen what Daisy and Rosa do every time they meet up for the very first time in her life, as she tucked her hair behind her ear </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Auntie Gina!“ Daisy then said happily as she hugged her favourite brunette Aunt who smiled back</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, sweet potato,” Gina replied as she kissed Daisy’s nose</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m looking forward to seeing you again.“ she added as Daisy cuddled into her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Uncle Ray!” Daisy then added as she hugged her favourite Captain-of-the-entire-NYPD Uncle</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Goodbye, Daisy,“ Holt replied as he rubbed Daisy’s back softly</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m looking forward to witnessing your presence again.“ he added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Daddy!“ Daisy then said as she ran to her father who crouched down and pulled her closer</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, sweetheart,“ Jake began as he held her hands and kissed his daughter’s forehead </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”See you tonight.“ he added as he kissed her right cheek </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy then ran to Amy, who lifted her up with a smile, and kissed her left cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, everyone,“ Amy started as she bounced Daisy back up </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I hope you enjoyed the cheesecake.“ she added as she pulled the strap of her black handbag back up her shoulder </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We sure did!” Terry responded happily</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thanks for keeping it— — ah, Hitchcock and Scully just got to it... oh well.“ he added as everyone scrunched their faces at the sight of Hitchcock and Scully devouring the cake like sick people</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well, I guess we should get going.” Amy said as she walked over to the elevator whilst holding her and Jake’s daughter</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, everyone!“ Daisy said happily as she waved at everyone who stood by Jake’s desk</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone waved in response </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy then opened the gate, and walked over to the elevator and pressed the arrow pointing down </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then turned to Jake and did a blow kiss directed to him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Right back at you, Ames!“ Charles said happily as he did a blow kiss back </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Charles, that was for me!“ Jake said with a straight face as he did a blow kiss back to his wife as the elevator doors closed</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Honestly, Boyle.“ Holt added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay, I’m sorry.“ Charles responded as he walked away</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I miss them already.“ Jake said as he placed his hands on his hips whilst looking at the elevator doors, wishing Amy and Daisy never left</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So I bet you’re gonna tuck Daisy in tonight?“ Terry asked Jake as he walked over to his desk and turned around </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yep. Why?“ Jake asked Terry who smiled in response </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Because I normally put Cagney and Lacey into bed tonight,” Terry replied as he folded his arms </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And Sharon puts Ava to bed, and then me and her, we get up to all the good stuff, oh yeah!“ he added as he closed his eyes and grinned</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uh, Terry?“ Rosa interrupted </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No, seriously, we have a great time, we watch Titanic, and we do our best not to cry,“ Terry cut off whilst he pictured the whole thing</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Um, Jeffords?“ Holt interrupted as he tried to speak to Terry</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And then we eat some leftover cake, which we both love so much,“ Terry added as he still had his eyes closed</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Erm, Loot?" Gina interrupted as she felt embarrassed </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And then we go to bed, and that’s the best part of every night, because we always— —“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”TERRY!!!“ everyone yelled simultaneously </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”WHAT?!“ Terry yelled back</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina nodded her head weakly over to Terry’s left</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh, Sharon...“ Terry started as he did a few embarrassing laughs at the sight of his wife, holding Cagney and Lacey’s hands, whilst bouncing Ava, in an Ergo Baby facing her mother</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hi...” he added as he did a little wave at the loves of his life</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just looked at him, apart from Ava, who was still looking at her mother, with Sharon kissing the baby’s cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, girls’. How was school?“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you enjoyed this!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NINE-NINE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Car Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”Daddy!“ Daisy yelled happily as she ran into her father who was already crouching down for a hug</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, sweetheart,“ Jake replied as he lifted his daughter up and kissed his cheek </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Did you have fun today?“ he then asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, we made cookies and muffins,” Daisy replied as she held a plastic box with different types of cookies and muffins inside</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Look!“ she exclaimed as she showed Jake the sweet treats </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake and Daisy sing songs on the way home from daycare, but there’s one thing they forget....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoy this!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NINE-NINE!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Hey, I’m Jake Peralta, NYPD.“ Jake said as he entered Daisy’s daycare and showed his badge to the receptionist as proof</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I didn’t do anything!“ the lady at the desk yelled as she immediately stood up on her feet, at the sight of Jake showing proof that he was a Sergeant with the NYPD</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You can’t prove nothing!“ she added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake chuckled </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m the Dad of Daisy Peralta-Santiago. I’m here to pick her up.“ Jake responded as he put his hands on his hips </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh,“ the lady started as she got the paperwork out</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re Amy’s husband, aren’t you?“ she then asked with a straight face </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yep. I sure am.“ Jake replied happily as the lady exhaled</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sign right here, and your daughter is in there.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake then signed the paperwork, with his terrible signature, in his terrible handwriting, and then went into the room where all the kids were playing</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take him long to find Daisy, because she was immediately in sight, since she was at the table that Jake looked at first when he entered the room</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then walked over to the table where his daughter was, and crouched down beside her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, monkey.“ he said with a smile as Daisy turned to him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Daddy!“ Daisy yelled happily as she ran into her father who was already crouching down for a hug</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, sweetheart,“ Jake replied as he lifted his daughter up and kissed his cheek </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Did you have fun today?“ he then asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, we made cookies and muffins,” Daisy replied as she held a plastic box with different types of cookies and muffins inside</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Look!“ she exclaimed as she showed Jake the sweet treats </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ooh, noice,“ Jake responded as he looked at the freshly baked goodies his daughter was holding</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What kind of cookies are they?“ he then questioned the blonde haired girl</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Milk choc chip, and white choc chip.“ Daisy replied as she pointed at the different cookies</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And the muffins?“ Jake added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Blueberry.“ Daisy said as she pointed at the muffins with tiny blue spots on them</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Double noice!!“ Jake said happily</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Where’s Mommy?“ Daisy then asked as Jake bounced her back up</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”She’s at home making dinner,“ Jake responded as he took the plastic box</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s your favourite.“ he added with a smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Macaroni and cheese?“ Daisy asked as she was excited </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”With ketchup!“ Jake added as Daisy smiled with excitement as she couldn’t wait to eat dinner</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yay!“ she cheered as she threw her hands up in the air, accidentally punching Jake in the face </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ah,“ Jake exclaimed as he squeezed his eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Dai-Dai, you just punched me in the face.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sorry, Daddy.“ Daisy responded with a small frown</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s okay, sweetie,“ Jake replied as he kissed her cheek </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You ready to go home now, for some macaroni and cheese?“ Jake then questioned his daughter, even though he knew what the answer was, and he was prepared for it</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah!“ Daisy replied as she smiled </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Noice!!“ Jake said for the third time as they walked out of the daycare, over to the car</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You wanna listen time some music?“ Jake asked as they pulled up at a traffic light </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah! Little Mix! Little Mix!“ Daisy replied as Jake turned on the radio, and switched to the CD player</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Which song?“ Jake asked as Daisy looked at the different songs to listen to </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Power!“ Daisy replied happily as Jake selected on of Daisy’s favourite Little Mix songs</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>”That was so much fun!“ Daisy said happily as she and Jake did a high five</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It sure was, Dai-Dai,“ Jake responded as he tickled Daisy’s cheek a little bit, chuckling at his daughter’s giggling</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I think we have time for one more song. What’ll it be?“ Jake then asked as he took the Little Mix CD out of the CD player</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Glee - Don’t Stop Believin’!“ Daisy replied as Jake accepted Daisy’s request</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Alright, here we go!“ Jake said as he played the song</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake and Daisy nodded their heads to first few seconds of the song </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>”Don't stop,“ Daisy and Jake sang simultaneously as the song came to an end</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That was so much fun!“ Daisy said cheerfully as Jake lifted her out of her car seat, which Jake had moved from the back, to the passenger seat, after he got out of the driver’s side</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It sure was!“ Jake replied as he kissed Daisy’s cheek and locked the car, and then unlocked the front door</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We’re back!“ Jake called as he helped Daisy take her boots off</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
 <br/>
”Kitchen!“ Amy called back</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
Daisy then ran to the kitchen to see her mother at the microwave</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”Mommy!“ she yelled as she ran towards her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”Hi, sweetheart!“ Amy answered back as she did a double tuck, then bent down to pick her daughter up with a smile, adding a kiss to the cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”Did you have fun today?“ she then asks her daughter </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”Yeah,“ Daisy said back to her mother</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We made cookies, and muffins!“ she added as she held the tupperware </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nice,“ Amy replied as she looked at the sweet treats inside the plastic box</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What kind of cookies are they?“ she then questioned her daughter </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Milk choc chip, and white choc chip.“ Daisy answered back as she pointed at the different chocolate chips in each cookie</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uh-huh, and the muffins?“ Amy added as she looked at the muffins</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Blueberry!“ Daisy replied as she pointed at the muffins with tiny blue spots on them</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That’s neat.“ Amy responded with a smile as she took the tupperware, and put it on the kitchen counter, so she could hold Daisy with both arms</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You excited to see Auntie Gina, and Auntie Rosa, later this week?“ Jake then questioned Daisy as he entered the kitchen </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah!“ Daisy replied as she threw her hands up in the air, almost punching Amy in the face, luckily she saw it coming, and dodged last second </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Woah, Dai-Dai, you almost punched Mommy in the face!“ Amy exclaimed as she moved her hair away from her eyes </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You got lucky.“ Jake said as he rubbed his face </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You punched Daddy?“ Amy asked her daughter with wide eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”She didn’t mean to.“ Jake said as he defended Daisy who frowned a tiny bit</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I was just so excited about the macaroni and cheese.” Daisy said as she made a straight face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s okay.“ Jake replied as he smiled at the sight of Amy rocking their child up and down</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So what did you guys do on the way back?“ Amy asks as bounced Daisy back up<br/>
 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake arched an eyebrow at his daughter, as he told her to promise not to tell Amy that they sang. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved hearing them sing together, to her, it was really heartwarming in her opinion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone loved it, even Captain Holt said ”I always find you and Daisy’s singing a, quote ”wonderful experience“ unquote.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well?“ Amy asked with an impatient face as Daisy looked at her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Are you gonna tell Mommy what you did, honey?“ she added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Don’t.“ Jake mouthed as Daisy looked at him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Daisy just smiled. She was clearly on Amy’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We sang Little Mix - Power, and Glee - Don’t Stop Believin’. It was really fun.“ Daisy responded to her mother</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake facepalmed as Amy gasped </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You two sang? And I didn’t get to hear you?“ she questioned her daughter </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy made an embarrassed face, since she had just broken a promise she and her Dad made.<br/>
 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah....“ she slowly said a few seconds later after feeling guilty</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”Honeybear, you know how much I love your singing,“ Amy started</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”Especially with Daddy.“ she added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
Daisy then frowned</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”So your punishment is....“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
Amy thought for a few seconds, and it wasn’t hard to think of a good way to punish her daughter, since she knew she had many weaknesses, but there was one that stood out on top of all the rest</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”Multiple kisses on the cheek rapidly.“ she finally said with a grin</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”Mommy, noooo!“ Daisy begged</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
But it was too late</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
Amy then started to kiss Daisy’s cheek multiple times extremely fast, with Jake smiling as Daisy laughed, even though she didn’t want to<br/>
 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”Daddy, help me!“ Daisy called but all Jake did was stand by the doorway and shake his head slowly in response</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”Please, Mommy, stop!“ Daisy whined</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
Amy then stopped after a few seconds of Daisy’s begs, adding a big sigh<br/>
 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”Okay, sweetie, I’ll stop,“ Amy said happily as she lowered her down and then crouched down in front of her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But only because you begged me, and because you said ”please“, and because I love you so much.” she added with a smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy then pressed her lips to Daisy’s forehead and Daisy then cuddled into her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Can I go play?“ Daisy then asked her parents </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy looked at Jake</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Of course, sweetheart.“ Jake said as he answered her daughter’s question </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But don’t play for too long,“ Amy started as Daisy looked at her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Dinner is almost ready, and don’t forget, Auntie Gina, and Auntie Rosa will be coming over later this week.“ she added as she stroked Daisy’s sweet-smelling blonde hair</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay.“ Daisy responded to her mother</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”C’mere, honey pie,“ Amy whispers with her arms out</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
Daisy then ran into her mother, and she wrapped her arms around Amy, and Amy wrapped her arms around Daisy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy then kissed Daisy’s cheek ”I love you, baby.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”I love you, Mommy.“ Daisy answers back</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
”And I love your brown leather boots, too!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy chuckled</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
Daisy then ran to Jake and threw her arms around him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I love you, Daddy.“ she said with a smile as Jake rubbed her back</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I love you too, sweetheart.“ Jake replied as he kissed her head</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake then released Daisy from his grasp, and let her run upstairs to play in her bedroom </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”She is so amazing!“ Jake said happily as he and his wife kissed</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”She sure is.“ Amy replied as they kissed again</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The microwave pinged a few minutes later, so Amy and Jake got everything ready</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mmmm, looks good.“ Jake said as Amy cut some slices up, and put them on separate plates, adding a few slices of garlic bread</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Do you wanna let Daisy know that dinner is ready? Or should I do it?“ Jake then asked his wife</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I think I’ll do it.“ Amy responded as Jake walked over to the drawer and got cutlery out</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Good luck.“ Jake teased with a grin</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy chuckled in response as she turned around and went upstairs </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sweetheart, dinner’s ready!“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you enjoyed this!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NINE-NINE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Auntie RoRo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”What’s in the box?“ Daisy asked Gina as she looked at the pastry box in Gina’s bag</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”A pie.“ Rosa responded to her niece as she folded her arms, smiling</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s your favourite: apple,“ Gina said to Daisy as she bounced her back up</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Your Mommy told me your favourite flavour.“ she added as she kissed Daisy’s cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Rosa takes a look at Daisy’s drawing of everyone on the squad, she sees something she wasn’t expecting at all...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoy this!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please feel free to comment any of your ideas for future chapters!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NINE-NINE!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Auntie Gina!!“ Daisy yelled happily as she hugged her favourite brunette Aunt</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hi, sweetie pie,“ Gina replied with a smile as she lifted her niece up and pecked her forehead</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You ready to have some fun with me and Auntie Rosa?“ she then asked as she bounced Daisy back up</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah!“ Daisy replied with a smile as Gina chuckled in response and kissed Daisy’s cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, where is Rosa?“ Jake asked Gina as he walked into the hall, smiling at the sight of Gina holding his daughter</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Right here.“ said a voice from behind as she walked towards them</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Rosa, how’d you get in?“ Jake asked as he placed his hands on his hips as he turned to see Rosa standing by him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Decided to enter through the window.“ Rosa responded with a straight face </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well, okay then.“ Jake replied as he turned back to the brunette </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What’s in the box?“ Daisy asked Gina as she looked at the pastry box in Gina’s bag</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”A pie.“ Rosa responded to her niece as she folded her arms, smiling</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s your favourite: apple,“ Gina said to Daisy as she bounced her back up</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Your Mommy told me your favourite flavour.“ she added as she kissed Daisy’s cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yay!“ Daisy cheered with excitement as Amy joined everyone in the hall</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And Mommy also got some custard to go with it for dessert.“ she said happily</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yay!“ Daisy repeated as Amy took her daughter from Gina’s arms, adding a kiss to the temple </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone laughed in response</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Watcha doin’, Dai-Dai?“ Rosa asked her niece as she walked into her bedroom to see Daisy down on her floor focused on a piece of paper with a felt tip pen in her hand</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Drawing.“ Daisy replied as she continued to work on her colouring</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ooh, and what are you drawing?“ Rosa asked as she dropped to her knees to see Daisy drawing a picture of everyone at the Nine-Nine</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Everyone at Lieutenant Mommy and Sergeant Daddy’s place of work.” Daisy responded as she showed Rosa the picture</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried her best not to laugh, but there was no way possible!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy had drawn Hitchcock and Scully very well, except they were like Peter Griffin, and eating slices of cake with fudge on their cheeks, and all over their mouthes. She had drawn Charles wearing a tie that had a splash of purple, with an arrow pointing to him saying ”Mr. Grapes“. She had drawn Terry wearing suspenders, whilst eating yoghurt saying ”Uncle Terry loves yoghurt!“ above his head. She had drawn Amy in her Lieutenant’s uniform, whilst holding a binder and sniffing it, with a speech bubble that had her saying ”Mmmm! New binder smell!“. She had drawn Holt with just his normal straight face, in his Captain’s uniform, since there was nothing else she could add to the drawing of Captain Raymond Holt of the Nine-Nine. She had drawn Gina looking at her phone, (since that’s what she normally does), playing Kwazy Cupcakes. And she had drawn Jake in his Sergeant’s uniform, saying ”Noice!“.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had also labelled who each drawing was. For Hitchcock and Scully, she just labelled them ”Dumb-Dumbs“. For Charles, she labelled him ”Uncle Grapes“, as a way to tease him. For Terry, she labelled him ”Uncle Loot“. For Amy, Daisy had obviously labelled her ”Lieutenant Mommy“, because that was the nickname that Jake and Amy’s daughter called her mother. She had labelled Captain Holt, as Captain Ray, and in small writing at the bottom, since she didn’t know how to do brackets yet, she had written ”Best Captain ever!!“, and it made Rosa smile on the inside. She had labelled Gina as ”Auntie Gina“, since she couldn’t think of anything else to write apart from that. And she had labelled Jake as ”Sergeant Daddy“, which was obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the one that surprised Rosa the most, was that Daisy had drawn Rosa very well. She had drawn her black leather jacket, and everything that Rosa normally uses. But what she wasn’t expecting was to see what Daisy had labelled her as.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been labelled as “Auntie RoRo“.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Is that me?“ Rosa asked as she pointed to the drawing of her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah,“ Daisy responded with a smile, but then made a straight face, as she looked at Rosa</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Do you not like it?“ she then asked her Aunt</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No, I do,“ Rosa responded as she smiled at the drawing </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m just quite surprised that I’ve been labelled as ”Auntie RoRo“, instead of ”Auntie Rosa“. But I still love it.“ she added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Auntie RoRo is my secret nickname for you,“ Daisy explained as she put her black felt tip pen down</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I was going to call you that after I learned to speak, but I was afraid how you would react.“ she added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosa thought about what her niece had just said for a few minutes, then turned to her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I love that nickname. It’s cute.“ she said with a smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It is? Really?“ Daisy asked her Aunt with a surprised look on her face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, it suits me very well,“ Rosa responded with a smile </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Can I write down something under my nickname?“ she then asked as she stroked Daisy’s hair</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy handed Rosa the felt tip pen in response</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wrote down two words underneath the nickname, in her own handwriting, so others wouldn’t think that Daisy wrote it</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those two words were: ”Dope name!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy giggled at what Rosa had written, there was no way to prevent her!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You wanna go show everyone before dinner?“ Rosa then asked as Daisy put her pens back in the pencil pot</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah!“ Daisy replied cheerfully</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay then,“ Rosa said with a smile as she lifted her niece up, groaning to make Daisy laugh </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Let’s go!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mommy, Daddy, look at my drawing!“ Daisy yelled happily as she entered the living room, holding her work of art</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, sweetie, let me see.“ Jake replies cheerfully as he lifted his daughter onto his lap, and kissing her cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then looked at it, and tried not to laugh at what Daisy‘s drawing of Amy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake found it hilarious, and it took him all of his strength to prevent him from laughing</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That’s very good, Dai-Dai. I love what you did for me. I definitely find this picture you’ve drawn, extremely noice indeed!“ Jake said kindly as he pointed to the speech bubble</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What did you do for me?“ Gina asked as she shuffled over to the father and daughter</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckled at the drawing of herself playing Kwazy Cupcakes, she loved it so much</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That is so good. I love it!“ she then said as she began chuckling at also what Daisy had drawn for Amy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That’s very funny!“ Gina then whispered as she kissed Daisy’s forehead</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Rosa came into the living room and smiled at the sight</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Good drawing, huh?“ she said happily as she sat next to her wife </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mmm-hmm.“ Gina replied as they kissed with Jake nodding in response </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Amy came into the room to see everyone chuckling as she tucked her hair behind her ear</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What are you all laughing at?“ she asked as everyone squeezed their lips</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake snickered in response</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nothing!“ he answered back to his wife, whilst chuckling along with his daughter, childhood friend, and fierce friend from work</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy then became suspicious as she walked over to them and placed her hands on her hips</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Come on, tell me.” she said as she wanted to know what everyone was finding hilarious </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy then handed her mother the picture she had drawn</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy loved it so much, it made her cry</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”This is beauti... what?“ she sniffles but then paused and wiped her tears away to see more clearly</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was surprised about what Daisy had drawn for Jake, the love of her life, and she smiled, but she had not seen what Daisy had drawn for Amy </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”This is beautiful, baby.“ Amy said happily as Daisy got off the couch and hugged her mother</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re welcome, Mommy.“ Daisy replied politely as Amy inhaled her daughter’s smell and exhaled slowly </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I love you, Dai-Dai,“ Amy then said softly as she pressed her lips to her daughter’s forehead</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”This is so...“ she added but then paused as her eye caught Daisy’s drawing of her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She examined it, and then looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Is that meant to be me, sniffing a binder?“ Amy asked her daughter with a forced smile as she still raised her eyebrow</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Y-yes...“ Daisy stuttered as she knew what was coming next</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Even though I love it, I’m still going to punish you.“ Amy grinned as she then placed Daisy down on the carpet</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy then shrieked as Amy wrapped her arm around Daisy’s middle and began to tickle her with her free hand</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Daddy, help me!“ Daisy begged to Jake, but all Sergeant Jake Peralta did was just cross his legs in response and shake his head</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Auntie Gina, save me!“ Daisy begged for Gina’s assistance</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sorry, kiddo.“ Gina replied as she put her fist to her chin as she was enjoying this</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Please help me, Auntie RoRo!“ Daisy begged</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy suddenly stopped, then there was silence</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What did you just call her?“ Amy asked her daughter as she got up from the carpet after being on her thighs, when she was tickling Daisy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That’s my new name for her. Auntie RoRo.“ Rosa explained as she took the picture, and pointed at the drawing of herself</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Wow, that’s a very interesting name.“ Jake responded as he smiled at the sight of Amy picking her daughter up</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You wanna show your amazing art work to everyone at work tomorrow, sweetheart?“ Amy asked her daughter who thought about it for a few seconds</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay!“ Daisy replied cheerfully as Amy bounced her back up </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone chuckled in response</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the oven pinged</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ooh, dinner’s ready!“ Amy said with a smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yay!” Daisy cheered happily as she threw her arms up in the air, accidentally punching Amy in the face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone squeezed their lips</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ohh,“ Amy groaned</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Baby, you just punched me in the face.“ she added as she rubbed her cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sorry, Mommy.“ Daisy responded with a frown as Amy kissed her nose</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s okay, baby. Mistakes happen.“ Amy replied as she pressed her lips to Daisy’s forehead</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ha ha! Yes!“ Jake cheered ”Now we’re even!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy exhaled through her nose in response</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’ll get you later.“ she then whispered in Daisy’s ear</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I don’t think so!“ Daisy teased as she stuck her tongue out</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy gasped in response</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”How dare you, Dai-Dai!“ she said with a smile, adding a kiss to the cheek</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you enjoyed this!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine Nine stories, and leave Kudos on them, if you haven’t already!!</p>
<p>They are called: Parents, Motherhood, Our Little Girl, Misunderstanding, and Dad Jokes!!</p>
<p>Please feel free to check out my new Lucifer story called: Isn’t He The Devil?<br/>and feel free to leave Kudos on that if you haven’t already!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NINE-NINE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Talented Artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”Yeah, I know how it feels.“ Gina agreed ”Every time, either me or Rosa get home from work, Iggy always runs to the door, and hugs either me or Rosa. It’s so adorable.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, we can never get enough of it.“ Rosa said as she walked over to the two of them ”It’s so heartwarming.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy’s about to say something, when she and Gina both hear a giggle that everyone loves </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy shows her drawing of the squad to everyone, but when it gets to Captain Holt, it’s hard to tell whether he likes it or not...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the fifth chapter!!</p>
<p>Please feel free to comment anything you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!</p>
<p>Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine Nine stories if you haven’t already!!</p>
<p>Those being: Parents, Motherhood, Misunderstanding, Dad Jokes, and Enter the Devil!!</p>
<p>Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!</p>
<p>NINE-NINE!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Santiago, I just got off the phone with Peralta,“ Holt said as he walked over to Amy’s desk, smiling on the inside as Amy turned to him from looking at the photo of her, Jake, and Daisy having fun together</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”He will be here soon, and he will be bringing your offspring, for your lunch break, and I’ve decided to give you the rest of the day off, when your lunch break is over, you deserve it. And apparently, Daisy has something she would like to show everyone, and Rosa and Gina have already seen it.“ he added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, they’ve seen it, and they love it.“ Amy responded cheerfully as Holt nodded and walked back to his office</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy then continued with her paperwork, and literally couldn’t stop smiling</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t wait to see her daughter</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy was just finishing her last piece of paperwork when Gina walked over to her desk</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You excited to see Dai-Dai?“ she asked Amy as she twirled her boots</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yep.“ Amy responded happily ”I’m so excited to see my little daughter so much.“ she added with a chuckle</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, I know how it feels.“ Gina agreed ”Every time, either me or Rosa get home from work, Iggy always runs to the door, and hugs either me or Rosa. It’s so adorable.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, we can never get enough of it.“ Rosa said as she walked over to the two of them ”It’s so heartwarming.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy’s about to say something, when she, Rosa and Gina both hear a giggle that everyone loves </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy pretended not to notice Jake and Daisy, by turning back to her computer, but Gina and Rosa just stood by Amy’s desk, shaking their heads slowly, as they both smiled at the sight of Jake entering the bullpen, whilst holding Daisy, who was holding the picture that she drew of the squad that Rosa, Jake, Amy and Gina had already seen </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mommy!“ Daisy said cheerfully, as she she ran to her mother after Jake lowered her down</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hi, sweetheart!“ Amy cooed back as she crouched down, and lifted her daughter up with a smile, adding a kiss to the cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rosa, Gina and everyone smiled at the adoring sight</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Did you have a fun morning with Daddy?“ she then asked as she rocked Daisy softly and moved Daisy’s hair away from her eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We sure did.“ Jake replied as he walked over to his wife, and Amy pecked his cheek, then pecked Daisy’s cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Did you bring it?” Amy asked Jake as she wanted to know if Jake and Daisy had brought the wonderful drawing that Daisy had drawn of the squad</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yep.“ Jake responded as he got the folded piece of paper out of the pocket of his leather jacket</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Good.“ Amy answered back as she took it ”Shall we show everyone, Dai-Dai?“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah!“ Daisy exclaimed, as Amy chuckled, kissing her cheek in response</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy, Jake, and Daisy then walked over to Terry’s desk, with Daisy in Amy’s arms</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Loot, Daisy has something she would like to show you.” Amy said as Daisy handed Terry the drawing</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ooh, what’s this?“ Terry asked as he took the drawing and looked at it</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Wow, Daisy, this is very good!“ Terry said with a smile as he looked at the drawing his niece had drawn ”Yep. Terry does love yoghurt. Ha! Yep, I’m definitely Uncle Loot! Thanks! It’s very good!“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thanks, Uncle Loot!“ Daisy replied as she and Terry did a high five</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, Daisy!“ Charles said happily as he walked by Terry’s desk, sipping his coffee, to see Amy bouncing Daisy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hi, Uncle Charles!“ Daisy replied happily as Terry handed Charles the drawing</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Daisy made it.“ Terry said softly as he did a thumbs up at Charles</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles looked at it, and wasn’t amused ”Uncle Grapes?“ he sighed as he looked at the drawing of him, wearing a tie with a splash of purple on it</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina chuckled ”Mr. Grapes. I forgot about Mr. Grapes!“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles exhaled in response as he walked away, handing the drawing to Amy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy chuckled along with everyone when Charles was out of sight ”Mr. Grapes!“ she sniggered</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone chuckled in agreement</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What you got there, Ames?“ Scully asked as he and Hitchcock walked by, sipping their mugs of hot chocolate </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”...nothing...“ Amy responded as she handed the drawing to Daisy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I did a drawing of you two!“ Daisy responded as she handed it to them</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake, Amy, and everyone apart from Daisy crosses their fingers behind their back</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Hitchcock and Scully were very impressed </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nice! You drew us perfectly!“ Hitchcock said with a smile “And that cake looks delicious!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And we are dumb-dumbs! And thanks for drawing us like Peter Griffin from Family Guy!“ Scully admitted ”Nice job!“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scully then handed the drawing back to Daisy, and followed Hitchcock as they walked away</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was very confused about what they had just witnessed </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Did they just— —“ Terry asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uh-huh.“ Amy replied as she bounced Daisy back up</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And did they— —“ Jake asked from behind as she sipped his drink</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mmm-hmm.“ Gina responded as she folded her arms</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Amy knocked on Holt’s door, as she held Daisy, who held the drawing</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had decided to show it to Captain Holt last, since he was really busy when they arrived</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Come in, Santiago.“ Holt said as he sat at his desk</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”How did you know it was me?“ Amy asked as she entered Holt’s office, with Daisy beside her hip</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I recognise your knock.“ Holt replied ”Two taps, one rap.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Right.“ Amy responded as she closed the door behind her with her free hand, then tucking her hair behind her ear ”Sir, Daisy is here.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes, I know.“ Holt answered back to the Lieutenant ”I’ve just witnessed fifteen seconds of her presence.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hi, Uncle Ray!“ Daisy said happily as she waved at Captain Holt</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holt nodded in response ”Hello, Daisy.“ he then said, waving back at his four-year-old niece ”I presume you have something to show me? Because of the piece of folded paper that’s in your hand, Santiago.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes.“ Amy replied as bounced Daisy back up ”Daisy drew a picture of the squad, and so far, everyone loves it, and we decided to show it to you last, since you looked quite busy when Jake and Dee-Dee got here.“ she added as she Daisy giggled at her nickname, resulting in Amy twitching her face, and rubbing noses with Daisy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holt was adoring the scene, with the face he normally makes</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”May I see it?“ Holt then asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy then kindly handed Captain Holt the drawing, and he looked at it</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then called the squad into his office, and then Jake, Charles, Rosa, Terry, Gina, Hitchcock and Scully were all standing in front of Holt’s desk with Amy and Daisy standing in front of the couch</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Squad, I would like to say something,“ Holt began ”Now, as you all know, Daisy drew a picture of all of us and showed us and we all loved it.“ he added ”Well, from the look on my face, I presume you can tell how I’m feeling.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But no one could tell, since Holt was just doing his straight face with no expression</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No, we have no idea at all, just tell us, you monster!“ Jake responded as everyone agreed with him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Really?“ Holt asked in confusement ”No one noticed the slight tension in my shoulders?“ he asked as he still had his straight face ”My lips, I’m smiling. I love it. It’s the best drawing by Daisy Peralta-Santiago I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Wait, you’re smiling?“ Terry asked as everyone was confused </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mmm-hmm.“ Holt hummed in response as he nodded </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay then.“ Rosa replied as everyone walked out of his office</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Auntie RoRo!“ Daisy said happily as she hugged Rosa after she had hugged Holt, Charles and Terry</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Dai-Dai!“ Rosa responded with a smile as she rubbed Daisy’s back ”I’m looking forward to seeing you again.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Auntie Gina!“ Daisy then added as she hugged the brunette </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Baby Daisy!“ Gina answered back as she used one of the nicknames she normally says to Daisy and kissed her cheek ”Can’t wait to see you again.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy then ran to Jake and her Dad lifted her up with a smile, adding a kiss to the nose</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay, we’re gonna go now.“ Jake started as he bounced Daisy back up, smiling at Amy kissing her daughter’s cheek ”I’ll be working tomorrow, Amy will be at home with Daisy. Any questions until then?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes.“ Hitchcock said as he and Scully raised their hands </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Can we hug and kiss Daisy goodbye?“ Scully added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, we’re just gonna go now.“ Jake said quickly as he and Amy walked over to the elevator </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them stepped inside once the doors opened, and turned around, saying goodbye to their friends for the day</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye!“ Daisy called from the elevator as Amy pressed the arrow pointing down</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Daisy.“ Holt responded as everyone  waved at the three people standing in the elevator ”We look forward to witnessing your presence again. And you are such a talented artist.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Goodbye, Daisy!“ Charles then said happily as he waved at his niece with a smile </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Goodbye, Mr. Grapes!” Daisy teased as everyone immediately burst out laughing</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Welcome back, Mr. Grapes!“ Gina teased as she did a blow kiss at Daisy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mr. Grapes!“ Terry yelled cheerfully </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mr. Grapes!“ Rosa and Gina added</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mr. Grapes!“ Jake, Amy and Daisy yelled from the elevator as the doors closed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter!!</p>
<p>Please feel free to comment anything you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!</p>
<p>Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine Nine stories if you haven’t already!!</p>
<p>Those being: Parents, Motherhood, Misunderstanding, Dad Jokes, and Enter the Devil!!</p>
<p>Please feel free to leave Kudos on them if you haven’t already!!</p>
<p>NINE-NINE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hospital Emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”Jake, I gotta show you something!“ Charles said cheerfully as Jake walked over to his desk as he was filling out an arrest report and was almost finished </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What is it, Charles?“ the Sergeant asked ”I was almost finished with my arrest report.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Genevieve just sent me this!“ Charles responded ”Look at this photo of Nikolaj dressed up like a cop!“ Charles added with a smile as he showed Jake the photo on his phone</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When Jake receives some terrible news involving his wife and daughter, he rushes to the hospital in no time flat to comfort Amy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m sorry. I didn’t want to do this, but I had to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Jake, I gotta show you something!“ Charles said cheerfully as Jake walked over to his desk as he was filling out an arrest report and was almost finished </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What is it, Charles?“ the Sergeant asked ”I was almost finished with my arrest report.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Genevieve just sent me this!“ Charles responded ”Look at this photo of Nikolaj dressed up like a cop!“ Charles added with a smile as he showed Jake the photo on his phone </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So, just to be clear,“ Jake started as he folded his arms ”You called me over to your desk, as I was about to finish my arrest report, so you could show me a picture that Genevieve sent you of Nikolaj dressed up like a cop, which is very nice, but is also a waste of my time, since this has nothing to do with work?“ he added quickly</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Umm... I guess...“ Charles replied slowly ”Sorry, I didn’t mean to waste your time, Sergeant Peralta.“ he then teased and Jake had to smile at that ”But there is one question I want to ask: how is Daisy?“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Moving onto a subject which is also a waste of my time, but I can definitely answer that question,“ Jake began ”Daisy is doing great. Today, Amy woke her up this morning and Daisy was delighted to see her,“ he added “Amy then lifted her out of bed, kissed her cheek, and then cradled her beside her hip, which is something she loves. I then made Daisy breakfast, as Amy got Daisy dressed, and she then entered the kitchen with Daisy beside her hip, she was wearing a flowery dress and when I was finished eating breakfast, I then kissed her and Amy goodbye and drove here.“ Jake then said to Charles as he exhaled to get his breath back as he had just said a mouthful</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That’s sweet.“ Charles said with a creepy looking smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Gah!” Jake exclaimed ”Get it together, Boyle!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then returned to his desk and finished the arrest report</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Jake, Jake!“ Terry yelled later that day as he and Captain Holt burst into the break room, interrupting Jake as he ate his hot dog with ketchup and mustard ”There’s an emergency!“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What? What is it?“ Jake asked after he swallowed ”Did one of the guys’ I arrested break out of prison and is hunting me down?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s worse than that.” Holt replied as he folded his arms ”You have ketchup and mustard all over your cheeks.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh,“ Jake realises as he wipes his cheeks with a napkin ”Thanks.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What?“ Terry asked as he was confused ”Why would that be worse than Daisy being in the hospital?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”WHAT?!“ Jake yelled, immediately jumping to his feet as he finishes his hot dog ”Daisy’s in the hospital?!“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Amy just phoned us, she’s with Daisy at the moment. But they need you, now.“ Terry said to the Sergeant</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake was about to ask if he could take time off work for the rest of the day, but Holt saw it coming ”Permission granted.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thank you, Captain, Loot.“ Jake replies with a smile as he rushed to his desk and packed his things up</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Where you goin’?“ Rosa asked as she walked over to him as she sipped her herbal tea as she became suspicious at the sight of Jake packing his things up rather early when work didn’t finish for a few more hours</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Daisy’s in the hospital!“ Jake exclaimed as he finished packing</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What?!“ Rosa asked in a stern voice ”I’ll swing by later. See you soon.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thanks, Rosa.“ Jake called as he made his way to the elevator </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Drive safe.“ Rosa called back as the elevator doors closed</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, I’m Sergeant Jake Peralta, NYPD,“ Jake said as he walked over to the front desk as he arrived at the hospital, pointing at the badge next to his shoulder as proof, also gesturing his hands up and down his Sergeant’s uniform ”I’m here to see my daughter, Daisy Peralta-Santiago.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes, your daughter is on the second floor, north wing.“ the receptionist responded as Jake signed some paper and then walked over to the elevator</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Amy, hey!“ Jake said quickly as he opened the door to see the sight of Amy sitting in a chair beside Daisy’s hospital bed, with the two of them getting emotional at the sight of Daisy sleeping in bed, with a bandage around her forehead ”You okay?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Jake!“ Amy immediately replies as she got out of the chair and kissed Jake’s cheek ”I’m so glad you’re here.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Me too.“ Jake replied to his wife, before turning back to the sight of Daisy, making him want to cry, but luckily, he is able to hold it in, controlling his emotions, and does not. ”So, what happened? I came as fast as I could.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy sighed ”Me and Daisy went to the coffee shop, so we could stop by at the precinct and give everyone sweet treats, as the kind girl Dai-Dai is,“ Amy then explained “And while I was paying for the sweet treats, a bully from Daisy’s daycare started picking on her, I said to her that I’m a cop, and then the bully said ”Oh, really? Well, you shouldn’t have given birth to this idiot!“ and then Daisy fought back saying ”Leave my Mommy alone!“ and then the bully pushed Daisy back, and I made the mistake of moving my leg out of her way, and she hit her head on the counter, and was knocked unconscious.“ she added as she almost cried</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake breathed slowly as he tried to also not cry at what Amy had just said. It broke his heart. ”Then what happened?“ he asked with a few tears running down his cheeks</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”The bully’s parents were there, and they claimed our daughter was bullying her. Luckily, three of my uniformed officers were there, and two of them tackled the bully’s parents to the ground.“ Amy responded ”And the third one was a paramedic, before he became a cop, and he checked to see if Daisy was still breathing. She was. But she was knocked unconscious, since she hit her head quite hard. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, and later, I’m going to file a complaint against the bully’s parents.” she added as she tucked her hair behind her ear, sniffling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You shouldn’t do the complaint, Ames.“ Jake said as he put his hand on Amy’s shoulder, comforting his wife. ”But you could inform the daycare. But we would need hard proof other than this.“ he added as he gestured to his daughter who was still asleep ”Because that would just bring tears to our eyes, like it already has, and everyone we know.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”The bully was six years old.“ Amy said she put her hands together, clutching them ”How can a six-year-old knock out a three-year-old, with her parents accusing me of being a bad mother?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”They said you were a bad mother?“ Jake asked his wife as that got his attention ”One, was it for a good reason?“ he added as he pointed at his fingers as he said the numbers ”Two, did the reason even make sense? And, three, the big one, really, did they say I’m a bad father?“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No.“ Amy replied ”No. Yes.“ she added as she answered the three questions Jake had asked her </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You should file the complaint.“ Jake said as he put his hands on his hips </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh, I will.“ Amy answered back as she folded her arms </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mommy...“ Daisy said softly as she woke up to see the sight of Amy sitting in the chair and Jake standing beside her, as she regained eyesight after a few seconds of blurry vision ”Daddy...“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You okay, sweetheart?“ Jake asked as he crouched down beside Daisy, holding the bar of the hospital bed</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”How you doing, honey?“ Amy asked as she did a double tuck since she was nervous</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sore.“ Daisy replied as she sat up a tiny bit ”What happened? I remember the bully being mean to me, and nothing apart from that.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s hard to explain, sweetie.“ Amy responded to her daughter as she didn’t want to tell Daisy, in case she got scared. She is only three, after all ”But what matters, is that you’re OK now, and Mommy and Daddy love you so much, as well as your aunts and uncles.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But just as Daisy was about to say something, Rosa came into her room with the rest of the squad </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, Dai-Dai, you OK?“ Rosa asked as she crouched down on the other side of her hospital bed ”We came as fast as we could, even though it took ages for that man to confess.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m doing good, Auntie RoRo.“ Daisy replied as she sat up a tiny bit ”Feeling a bit sore though.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s okay, sweetheart.“ Rosa then said as she held her niece’s hand “What matters is that you make a full recovery as soon as possible.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We got you some flowers, little boo-boo.“ Gina said softly as she put the flowers the table beside her bed ”Hope you like ‘em.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thanks, Auntie Gina.“ Daisy responded with a smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We also got you a get well soon card.“ Charles then said as he handed Daisy the card which showed pink flowers in a vase that said ‘Get Well Soon’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I took the liberty of being the first one to sign it.“ Holt then said as he put his hands together as he stood by the door, holding his phone ”And Kevin was the second one to sign it.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I do hope you’re doing well, Daisy.“ Kevin said as he spoke into the phone</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thank you.“ Daisy said to everyone as she managed to smile a tiny bit since she was in pain</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Excuse me, Mrs. Santiago.“ a doctor said as he walked into Daisy’s room with a clipboard ”Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you had visitors. Anyway, I just came to let you know that the test results have come back, your daughter doesn’t have any severe head injuries, although she will need rest. And it looks like she’s ready to go home.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”OK, thank you.“ Amy said to the doctor with a smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Peralta, I would just like to let you know that Santiago and Daisy made it home safely.“ Holt said later that day as Jake was about to head home, but was surprised to see Jake staring at his computer screen which said ”Submit“ in green and ”Decline“ in red ”What are you doing?“ he then asked as he became curious as to what Jake was doing</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake breathed slowly ”Amy said... do you know how Daisy ended up in the hospital today?“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No.“ Charles said from his desk as he walked over to him with the rest of the squad</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We wanna know.“ Gina added as she placed her hands on her hips</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We’re desperate.“ Hitchcock chimed in randomly</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What?“ Terry asked as he was confused that Hitchcock and Scully wanted to know how Daisy ended up in hospital ”Why do you guys wanna know?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Just interested.“ Scully replied as they sipped their mugs of coffee</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay, well.“ Jake began as he spun his chair to face the others ”Earlier today, Amy and Daisy went to the coffee shop, so they could stop by here at the precinct and give everyone sweet treats, as the kind girl Dai-Dai is,“ Jake then explained “And while Amy was paying for the sweet treats, a bully from Daisy’s daycare started picking on her, Amy said to her that she was a cop, and then the bully said ”Oh, really? Well, you shouldn’t have given birth to this idiot!“ and then Daisy fought back saying ”Leave my Mommy alone!“ and then the bully pushed Daisy back, and Amy made the mistake of moving her leg out of her way, and she hit her head on the counter, and was knocked unconscious.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone exclaimed at what Jake had just said. They were not expecting anything like that to come out of the Sergeant’s mouth</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Then what happened?“ Charles asked as he shook a little bit </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake exhaled slowly in response ”The bully’s parents were there, and they claimed Daisy was bullying her. Luckily, three of Amy’s uniformed officers were there, and two of them tackled the bully’s parents to the ground.“ Jake added ”And the third one was a paramedic, before he became a cop, and he checked to see if Daisy was still breathing. She was. But she was knocked unconscious, since she hit her head quite hard. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, and now, I’m going to file a complaint against the bully’s parents. Amy wanted me to do it, but now I’m having second thoughts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Should he do it, sir?“ Gina asked Holt as he turned to the brunette with his arms folded </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well, to be honest, he should.“ Holt replied ”I’m allowing it this one time because of the time Wuntch filed a complaint against me. It was not good.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”OK, thank you, sir.“ Jake responded as he clicked ”Submit“ instead of ”Decline“ ”Whew! This feels weird. A cop filing a complaint against some people just because their daughter knocked the cop’s daughter out.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It sure does.“ Rosa responded as she folded her arms ”Good luck, Jake.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thanks, Rosa.“ Jake replied to his friend ”I’m gonna need it.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, babe.“ Jake called from the hallway as he closed the door behind him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sleep tight, my angel. Mommy and Daddy will protect you, no matter what, babycakes, as well as everyone who works with us at the Nine-Nine. Okay? Goodnight, darling.“ he heard Amy whisper, then hearing Amy press her lips to what he presumed was Daisy’s cheek, then standing beside the doorway as Amy exited their daughter’s bedroom, closing the door behind her, and flinching at the sight of Jake standing next to her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh, my gosh, Jake.“ she exclaimed “You scared me.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sorry, babe.“ Jake responded to his wife as he kissed her cheek ”I didn’t mean to.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I understand, Jake.“ Amy replied with a smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear ”So, did you do it?“ she then asked as they sat down on the couch</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hmmm?“ Jake hummed back ”Oh, the complaint. Yes, yes, I did. And I presume you informed the daycare?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy nodded in response ”I did. I had to. I can’t have that girl around our daughter. Not after what happened today.“ she added as she poured herself and Jake some red wine</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, today was rough.“ Jake said as he agreed with his wife ”But what matters now, is that Daisy is safe, we will always protect her, and so will everyone else at the Nine-Nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”True.“ Amy replied after she sipped her wine ”So true, babe.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I love you.“ Jake then whispered after he sipped his red wine and looked into Amy’s eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Love you, too.“ Amy whispered back as they put their wine glasses down on the coffee table and pecked each other on the lips, which then turned into a snog</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were both in heaven</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment anything you want me to add for future chapters!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NINE-NINE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Complete Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”Come in, Peralta.” Holt called from his desk as he sat at his desk</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”How’d you know it was me?“ Jake asked Holt as he walked into Holt’s office and closed the door behind him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Fancy knock.“ Holt replied as he took his glasses off ”Now, I assume the reason you’re here, at this time of day, is to do with the thing that occurred a few minutes ago? That being Amy throwing her computer onto the ground and stamping on it after she found out she is getting kicked off the force entirely?“</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When Amy receives news that makes her rage, Jake and the others ask for Captain Holt’s help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’ve been working on this for almost two months!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Mommy!“ Daisy yelled happily as she ran towards her mother as he sat at her desk</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy immediately looked up at the sound of her daughter’s voice ”Hi, sweetheart.“ she replied as she picked her daughter up with a smile and kissed her cheek ”What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting to see you two until later this afternoon.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Um, yeah, about that...“ Jake said as he walked over to his wife ”Babe, did you by any chance, manage to get a good look at the bully’s father’s face?“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Um, no.“ Amy replied as she bounced Daisy back up ”Why?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re in serious trouble.“ Charles added as he and the rest of the squad joined Jake and Amy ”And the consequences are not good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What? Why?“ Amy asked as she was confused ”And what’s this about the bully’s father?“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You might wanna look at the security footage of the coffee shop and zoom in on the bully’s father through facial recognition.“ Terry suggested as he made a good point</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”OK, then.“ Amy replied as she handed Daisy to Jake, then sat at her desk and looked at the security footage of the day Daisy got knocked out at the coffee shop</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And after that, you might want to check your email.“ Jake added as he made a straight face that had a tiny bit of sadness on it</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy nodded slowly in response as she looked through the security footage very carefully</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh, no.“ Amy said softly ”No. No, no, no, no, no. It can’t be!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Who is it?“ Scully asked randomly as he and Hitchcock looked up from their desks</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Is it the woman who’s baby I’m not the father of, and she’s about to call me to prove I am?“ Hitchcock added as he then smiled ”Thanks for the heads up, Ames.“ he added as he nodded slowly </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Gosh, what is wrong with them?“ Rosa whispered as she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”This is horrible!“ Amy exclaimed in shock ”The bully’s father was Deputy Police Commissioner, Anthony Benson. This can’t be happening!“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m sorry, babe.“ Jake replied as Daisy rubbed comforting circles on her mother’s back to calm her</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It really relaxed Amy ”Thanks, Dee-Dee.“ she whispered as she kissed her daughter’s cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We’re just gonna discuss how you’re feeling in the break room, okay?“ Terry then said he and the others walked away</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Whew! That was hard to handle.“ Jake confessed as he bounced Daisy back up after closing the door behind him ”This is worse than the time Amy got mad when I pulled an April Fool’s prank on her where I told her I wanted to get a divorce.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You did what?!“ Charles exclaimed as he was not pleased at what his friend had just said ”Jake, how could you?!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, it was a bad choice, I’m a lot better  at other pranks.“ Jake admitted to the others ”There was a lot of blood after she punched me in the nose, hurt for about three hours.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Eesh!“ Rosa exclaimed ”That’s rough. But I would’ve enjoyed it. I love pain.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re so mysterious.“ Gina said to her wife with a smiley face ”Which is why I love you so much.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I love you, too.“ Rosa replied as she kissed the love of her life</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That’s cute and all.“ Jake replied to the lesbians as he smiled along with them ”But, what the most important thing about this, is that Amy does not read the email.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!“ Amy yelled as she threw her computer down onto the ground and began to stamp on it with a few tears running down her cheeks</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Run!“ Scully yelled as he and Hitchcock got up from their chairs and headed towards the elevator, panicking as they ate their burgers</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Amy’s freaking out!“ Hitchcock added as the doors closed </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So, she read the email that explains that she’s going to be kicked off the force entirely, because she informed the daycare about Deputy Police Commissioner Benson’s daughter knocking Daisy out, which resulted in having his daughter expelled from the daycare, so now she’s angry and sad.“ Jake said as Daisy buried her face into her father’s neck</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”This is gonna be a hard night.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Come in, Peralta.” Holt called from his desk as he sat at his desk</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”How’d you know it was me?“ Jake asked Holt as he walked into Holt’s office and closed the door behind him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Fancy knock.“ Holt replied as he took his glasses off ”Now, I assume the reason you’re here, at this time of day, is to do with the thing that occurred a few minutes ago? That being Amy throwing her computer onto the ground and stamping on it after she found out she is getting kicked off the force entirely?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes. Exactly that.“ Jake replied as he raised his eyebrows and squeezed his lips ”It’s gonna be a very hard night. But, we can’t let this happen. Amy’s the best female sergeant in the history of the Nine-Nine. And, if she gets kicked off the force entirely, her plan on her becoming the youngest captain in the history of the NYPD will fail, and she won’t know what to do.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hmmm.“ Holt hummed in agreement ”Yes, that does sound terrible, given the confidence Santiago has had over the years. Do you know the reason why she became a Lieutenant in the first place?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”To prove to her worth to her hyper judgemental parents.” Jake said as he responded to Captain Holt’s question ”Who are also my mother-in-law, and father-in-law.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Apparently so.“ Holt responded ”But another reason is because of you.“ he added which caught Jake’s attention</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What?“ Jake asked Holt as he looked up at him ”She became a Lieutenant because of me?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well, yes, that’s what she told me, followed by a few other reasons,“ Holt replied as he put his hands together ”She took the Lieutenant’s exam because you inspired her to. I remember those reasons being to make her daughter happy, and to make herself and everyone else she loves very pleased with her and herself.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Right.“ Jake said as he nodded “But, we cannot let Amy get kicked off the force entirely, otherwise, her entire life calendar will be ruined. So far, we have everyone on our squad helping, apart from you. We need your help, Captain. That would make Amy happy.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holt thought for a few minutes. Did he really want to do this? Help someone who admired them because of their rough past, and managed to rise through the ranks from detective to captain. Someone who has an animal Amy Santiago is allergic to. Someone who— —</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Captain?“ Jake asked Holt as he snapped his fingers, snapping Holt out of his thinking as to whether to help Amy or not ”You ok? You haven’t said a word for 5 minutes.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well, I’m fully functioning.“ Holt replied to Jake ”Heart rate is steady. I haven’t received any phone calls saying that I’ve lost a loved one, so, yes. I’m ok.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh, cool.“ Jake said as he smiled ”Cool, cool, cool, cool, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt. Anyway, will you help us?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes.“ Holt said as he nodded ”I will help my squad, no matter what. Briefing room, five minutes. We need to take care of this, big time, and an umbrella, because a fucking storm is gonna rain down on Deputy Commissioner Benson!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Captain, you’re being too hard.“ Jake said with a straight face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes, I agree.“ Holt agreed as he nodded once again ”Let everyone know that there will be a meeting in the briefing room in five minutes.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes, sir.“ Jake replied as he got out of his chair and headed for the door ”Thank you.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Of course.“ Holt said as Jake opened the door ”Wait.“ he added as Jake paused and turned back to him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes?“ Jake asked Captain Holt as he raised his eyebrows</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Is the life calendar a real thing?“ Holt asked Jake randomly as he put his glasses on</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It hangs over our bed.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I see.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment anything you want me to add for future chapters!!<br/> <br/>NINE-NINE!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bad Piggies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake and Amy discuss Jake’s terrible skills at Bad Piggies, a game that Jake knows he’s terrible at, but doesn’t stop playing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the eighth chapter!!</p>
<p>I’m sorry it’s been over two months since I last updated this story, it’s just that I’m still mourning the death of Naya Rivera.</p>
<p>May she rest in peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(1987 - 2020)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Alright, as you all know, Deputy Police Commissioner Benson plans to kick Santiago off the force entirely for his daughter knocking Daisy Santiago-Peralta out.“ Holt said to everyone in the briefing room as he stood by the podium with Sergeant Jake Peralta, and Lieutenants’ Amy Santiago, and Terry Jeffords standing next to him ”Which I find ridiculous,“ Holt added ”Because the Deputy Police Commissioner has claimed that the footage at the coffee shop is quote ”CGI“ unquote, and I don’t even know that means.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It means computer-generated imagery, also known as special visual effects created using computer software.“ Jake explained to Holt ”Sorry I interrupted, sir, please continue.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So, we need to prove to the Deputy Commissioner that Santiago is innocent, and that his daughter is a bully.“ Holt added ”And we need to do it for the sake of our police force.“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”NINE NINE!!!“ Terry yelled as he raised his fist</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”NINE NINE!!!“ everyone yelled back happily </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Now let’s get to work.“ Holt said with a straight face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Do we have to work?“ Hitchcock asked stupidly as he and Scully raised their hands</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We’re both exhausted from a very long day.“ Scully added he made a sad looking face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”A. It’s Monday.“ Amy pointed out ”B. The day has only just started. And C. You two haven’t shown up in over a week. Go home! We know you’re not gonna do anything apart from being lazy.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Jackpot!“ Hitchcock and Scully said simultaneously as they high fived each other and left the briefing room</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What is wrong with them?!“ Jake complained as he scrunched his face up</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bye, Mom and Dad, thanks for taking care of Daisy! Drive safe!“ Jake called as he closed the apartment door behind him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Old scudder!“ he then yelled as he clutched his fists in rage and walked over to the living room, sitting down on the couch</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What are you so angry about?“ Amy asked her husband as she put her arm on the top of the couch and held her hands with a confused look on her face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”My dad leaving me and my mom when I was young. I haven’t forgiven him since then.“ Jake replied as he got his phone out to play Bad Piggies. A game he was terrible at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You do know you’re terrible at Bad Piggies, right babe?“ Amy asked her husband as she saw Jake fail numerous times on one level after another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah, but I try.“ Jake responded as he nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Mommy! Daddy!“ Daisy yelled happily as she ran towards her parents as she saw them sitting on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hi, sweet girl!“ Amy cooed as she lifted her daughter into her arms and kissed her cheek ”Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa while Mommy and Daddy were at work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah! We had lots of fun!“ Daisy said back with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What did you guys do?“ Jake asked Daisy as he wanted to know what Daisy did with his parents to make sure his dad didn’t do anything to upset her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We had a tea party, and we did some colouring in,“ Daisy explained as she sat on Amy’s lap, smiling gleefully. ”My picture was obviously the best.“ she then bragged, making her parents chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m sure it was, sweetie.“ Amy responded to her daughter as she rubbed Daisy’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What’s for dinner?“ Daisy then asked her parents as dinner time was around the corner, and she was desperate to know what they would be eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Pasta with bacon.“ Jake responded as he raised his hands slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yay!“ Daisy cheered as she threw her hands up in the air, resulting in her punching Jake in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ahh,“ Jake exclaimed as he rubbed his face with his hand. ”Dai-Dai, you just punched Daddy in the-- oh, God, I got a nose bleed!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake then rushed to the bathroom to prevent his nose from bleeding even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy and Daisy couldn’t stop giggling about what had just happened. They never expected Jake’s nose would actually bleed when Daisy accidentally punched him and Amy in the face, depending on who’s lap she was sitting on. Sometimes it was Amy when she was on Jake’s lap, other times it was Jake when she was on Amy’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s not funny!“ Jake yelled in frustration as he titled his head and pinched his nose. ”I’m in pain!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sorry, Daddy.“ Daisy said with a sad face as she knew she had done something wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s okay, sweetie.“ Amy responded as she kissed Daisy’s cheek as a way to comfort her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No, it’s not!“ Jake yelled from the bathroom, making Daisy flinch and cuddle into Amy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”God, I think my nose may be broken!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh, and Daddy?“ Daisy called to Jake as he attempted to stop his nose from bleeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah?“ Jake called back as he looked in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Stop playing Bad Piggies, you’re terrible at it!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Dai-Dai!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy and Daisy couldn’t stop giggling their hearts out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the eighth chapter!! Feel free to leave Kudos and comment if you haven’t already!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoyed this!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NINE-NINE!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>